In The Event of Trouble
by M14Mouse
Summary: Some friendships are defined by their moments…or in Theo and Dominic’s case….moments of insanity.


In The Event of Trouble

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Some friendships are defined by their moments…or in Theo and Dominic's case….moments of insanity.

Disclaimer: No ownage here.

Many thanks for Chelle for reading this over for me. ^____^

"Idiot."

"Geek."

"Walking Disaster Area."

"Arm rest."

RJ looked over at Theo and Dominic in amusement. He didn't know when they started this verbal sparring that they like to do. It definitely confused him and the others at first.

"Hog Face."

"Spiderman."

"What! How am I like Spiderman?"

"You know…he climb buildings…..you climb trees. Get it?"

Theo blinked in confusion.

"Okay…someone is having a blond moment."

"HEY! Am not!"

"No point. So just think of something else."

"Oh…uhhh."

Dominic thought for a moment before a smile took over his face.

"Pussycat."

"Wrong gender…but very good. Point."

Their point system has everyone scratching their heads. He doesn't think either of them kept track. With them, he couldn't tell. He smiled slightly as Dominic threw his arms up.

"Yes!"

"Square face."

"My face isn't square! It is…perfectly…round…ish!"

"Point?"

"Okay, Theo…I will give you that one."

Lily popped her head from the kitchen.

"Alright, Dom…pizza is ready to go."

"Alright…." Dominic said before he disappeared into the back.

It always surprised him how well Dom and Theo got along….given the fact that they didn't at first. He and Casey have been around each other more often than not. Perhaps, that would explain the bonding between the two. Perhaps, a little too well…at least according to Casey and Lily.

"_You two aren't allowed to come with us anymore," Lily's voice rang from the stairs. He lowered his newspaper as he watched Lily and Casey appeared from the stairs. They didn't look too happy when they approached his chair. _

"_You two sat through both movies and didn't notice a thing. We didn't get kicked out. I don't see the problem, Lily," Theo said as he finally appeared. _

"_Because you two had a cheering section," Casey said as he folded his arm across his chest. _

"_Now in our defense…we didn't think we had a cheering section," Dominic said as he finally appeared. _

"_The loud cheers didn't give it away." _

"_We thought it was people cheering over that…couple…what are their names…Mary and Johnny," Theo said. _

"_It was Jerry and Megan," Lily said in a huff. _

_Dominic and Theo looked at each other then Dominic turned back around. _

"_Oh."_

"_May I ask what happened?" He said with a grin. _

"_Lily and Case picked the movies. They were a horror movie and romance comedy," Theo said. _

"_The horror!" Dom said. _

"_They were good movies!" Lily said. _

"_For mindless gore…and sugary sweet stuff," Theo said with a snort._

"_They were perfectly good movies," Casey said. _

"_So…I take you and Dom didn't like the choice. Here I thought you like romance books, Dom," He said. _

"_Books are different than movies. Books are much more enjoyable," Dominic said. _

"_Okay…okay, my friend. Tell me what happened next." _

"_We paid for the movies…got our snacks and drinks…then took our seats…" Casey said._

"_They were fine during the first movie...I don't think they did anything," Lily glanced over at the boys. Dominic scratched behind his head and Theo just looked amused. _

"_That is what she thought…we were doing a drinking game…with cola. It is pity that we ran out of cola," Dom said. _

"_I told you not to take a sip to every time a girl screamed," Theo added. _

"_Your idea to sip when there was large amount of blood. We would have needed refills." _

"_I don't think it would have matter…we would have still ended up using water by the middle point in the movie." _

"_True." _

_Casey and Lily looked at each other then at Dom and Theo. _

"_Then what happened?" He asked. _

"_Then we played throw the peanut in the cup game," Dom said with a grin. _

_Lily gave them a dirty look before she stomped off to her room. _

"_She'll feel better tomorrow….after the initial shock goes away," Theo said as he watched Lily. _

_Dominic snorted and laughed. _

"_I hope so...don't want to be dead when I was wake up in the morning." _

_Casey rolled his eyes and headed for his room. They glanced at each other again. Theo smirked for a moment. _

"_We should have stuck with our original game plan," Theo said. _

"_I agree…throwing peanuts at the back of Casey's head would have made for a great time," Dominic said. _

He tried not to laugh at the memory but another memory rose from his head did make him laugh

_CRASH!_

_He looked over the railing to see Dominic on the floor and levitating Theo above him. _

"_What are you doing?" Theo said in annoyance. _

"_I….was…urgh…." Dominic said as he got up from the floor. _

"_Well?" _

"_Trying to sneak up on you." _

_Theo laughed. _

"_You can't sneak up on me…you're almost as loud as Lu." _

"_I'm not that loud!" _

"_Yes, you are." _

"_I'm not! Let me try again!" _

"_Uh…okay…" _

_Dominic disappeared down the stairs. Theo turned around and looked up. He frowned at him before closing his eyes. He watched Dom walked up the stairs and slowly approached Theo. _

_This isn't going to end well. He was only one successfully enough to sneak up Theo. Master Swoop taught them both well. _

_CRASH! _

_He looked down again to see Dominic on the floor…again. _

"_Do you want to go for round three, Dom?" _

"_Shut up you!" _

_Dominic leaped up and tackled Theo to the ground. _

"_I gotcha you now!" _

"_AHHHH!" _

He shook his head to snap out of memory lane. It was such a nice trip too. He glanced over at a picture of Venice that he had on the wall. A sad smile touched his face.

"_You are leaving, aren't you?" Theo's voice caused him to pause at the door. _

"_What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere," Dom said in surprise. _

_Theo snorted. _

"_People don't randomly look at maps of Europe, Dom." _

"_Oh….right….but I am not planning on leaving until everything over with Dai Shi,"_

"_I know that." _

_A pause before Theo spoke up again. _

"_I'm thinking about leaving as well." _

"_What?!" _

_His mouth nearly dropped himself. He was just in shock as Dom was. Theo hasn't told anyone about this. _

"_I'm going to visit Lu…it has been…awhile. And I promised him I would after as I quote, "stop running around in blue spandex and growing like a foot." He is just jealous that I am taller than him when I morph." _

_Dominic laughed. _

"_That would be great. Send my hello when you do." _

"_I will…so, what do you plan to do in Europe?" _

"_Hike." _

"_By yourself?" _

"_Uhhh….I thought about inviting RJ." _

"_RJ isn't going to leave JKP unless you knock him out and drag him…which now that I think about it. I would like to see that." _

"_True…uhh….Casey?" _

"_Plans to teach." _

"_Lily?" _

"_She just discovered tv again…do you want to risk it?" _

"_No." _

"_Have you thought about Fran?"  
_

"_Fran…you can't be serious…she would hurt herself." _

"_Fran is more than capable of hiking. Perhaps, someone is just avoiding."  
_

"_I'm not avoiding Fran. I like Fran. She is great. She is kind, funny, and loves to read like me." _

"_Maybe, the better word is dense." _

"_What are you talking about?" _

_RING_

_RING_

"_I get it!" Dominic shouted. _

_Theo sighed. _

"_Or perhaps, clueless is the perfect word to describe you." _

"I have been practicing," Dominic said.

He snapped his head toward Dom's voice. Boy, he got back fast.

"Okay….Try away," Theo said as he stood by the register.

Dominic smiled as he slowly approached a consumer.

CRASH!

He winced slightly when Dominic fell over the chair and slipped across the floor. Theo sighed softly before approaching Dominic to help him up.

"You have two left feet, Dom."

"I hate you."

Theo just smirked.

"Anytime, my friend, anytime."

End.

A/N: My friend, Chelle, had to point out to me the closeness that Dom and Theo during the whole RJ/Casey moments. Then the bunny bite. XD This fic was soo much fun to write. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
